Hetalia and The Olympians
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: The freak storms and such, have left America wounded, and Greece figures its time the young nation be filled in one who and what he's harboring in his lands. Percy Jackson is just happy every things over. Rate K . Please read.


_I know, I know, it's not a new chapter of "My Servant, Your Subject", but you know what, I have stupid writer's block, and I've got nothing to get it going. So I'm really sorry. Any way, It's my first cross over, -gasps- and I love both of the fandoms. I finally finished ready the whole series of Percy Jackson and the Olympains and Season 1 of Hetalia just about finished up, and well ta-da. I figured the events in the "The Last Olympian" must have caused America to get help from out side, and then Hetalia brain took over from there._

_So yeah, that's the story. **Spoilers if you haven't ready the last book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**  
_

* * *

America felt stupid, stupid and helpless, completely unheroic. It all started in San Francisco and went all the way to New York. Having claimed natural disasters all across his lands, and just about stretching himself thin, the other nations started to help him after he just about begged. Japan, England, and Canada were the three main who were helping him. He felt stupid as England tended to his wounds, but couldn't scold him to be more careful or anything. Canada was offering as much comfort as he could manage, and Japan was helping to get things back to normal.

However Greece was there, aside from just adoring ever cat in sight, he was looking at news reports and video of this freak storms. America didn't see why he did, and all he ever said was nothing more then a small 'hm', like he was curious. England had asked him, very politely and gentlemanly, if he could do something more productive, but Greece merely stared at him, peered at Japan and simply said he was. That was that it seem, and America found himself with a full house.

About a month later after everything, America was heeling nicely and Greece suddenly claimed he had a reason, something he figured America should know. The young nation was confused, and all the other members were staying there at the time wanted to know in as well.

"We need to go to Long Island." Greece said softly. No one really questioned the older nation, Japan made it seemed like he understood with a simple nod.

"Okay, fine." America said before anyone else could bother to say otherwise. And with that they headed to the airport, following Greece's lead, whatever it was.

* * *

Camp had been extended a good two weeks longer, and Percy was enjoying every minute of it. It had only been a week since he turned sixteen, and he was having a rather fine time. Annabeth seemed to as well, happy to finally have her hand in Percy's. Cabins were going up and Half-bloods kept trickling in, and it was peaceful, something Percy was glad to finally have. Personally he was just happy everything was over and done with. With luck the next Great Prophecy was years away, and he would have nothing to do with it.

He was enjoying all the camp activities, it was hard not do when one is a demigod. It was like nothing happened, like Kronos's attack was nothing more then sparing match instead of an all out battle that just about killed every one. It was a normal day at camp, every one was happy, satyrs and nature spirits were happy and demigods were playing around with them like there was no tomorrow.

Well it was normal till a car pulled up at the top of Half-Blood hill, like right on the top. Four men got out, one was somewhat wounded, his arm in a sling. He had sunny blonde hair, and was wearing a aviator jacket, a brown old one, from like the World Wars, even though it was summer. There was one with sander colored hair, dressed in a green uniform; he seemed to be helping the other on in the jacket. There was one with brown hair, wearing mostly white, and on with black hair, clearly shorter then all the rest. They caught the entire camp's attention.

Chiron told the campers to go back to what they were doing, most did just that. Percy and Annabeth knew better.

"What's going on, Chiron?" Percy asked, as he and Annabeth hurried over to him.

"Their probably just lost travelers." Chiron said, that was over course before there was a sharp yelp, and both blonde men were looking right at the dragon that was guarding Thaila's tree. The one with brown hair looked at it and continued down hill, the other three hurrying after him. They weren't travelers, and the yelp had made the campers stop and turn again.

"How did they get through the barrier?" Annabeth asked, but Percy had a feeling she wanted to know who they were. They made their way towards the camp, three of them were looking around in completely awe, and the other was just leading the way like he had been here before.

"What is this place?" The blonde in the jacket asked, Percy noticed his sky blue eyes, which reminded him of Luke, however he was wearing glasses. He looked like he was in this late teens, maybe early twenties, and where ever he was, was the best place in the whole world.

"How do you not know, you twat, this is your bloody land!?" The other blonde snapped in a clearly in a thick British accent. Percy noticed he had rather huge eyebrows and forest green eyes; he looked to be in his twenties or so. He grumbled to himself, but no one caught anything of it. "It's a bloody camp, grit."

"Well I know that!" The blonde snapped. "I'm not a complete idiot, _England_!"

"Could have fooled me." The other shot back, earning a growl from the other.

Chiron advanced forward, shortly after the blonde called the other England, which was weird. His face was some what grim. The other two men were look at the other men like they knew their whole fight was a pointless childish thing. The one with brown hair looked bored, but slowly he seemed to becoming more and more…well aware. He had two curls on the top of his head, and green eyes that looked rather old and wise. The short man was clearly from Asia, he had brown eyes, but there wasn't anything special about him, other then the fact that he looked like a young old man.

Percy and Annabeth followed after Chiron, like they always did, they seemed have become aware of when something was up. Chiron trotted over, like he usually did when he was greeting a new half-blood that came stumbling into camp. However there didn't seem to be any satyr with them. Grover seemed to appear out of now where, he too was curious as to what was going on.

"What's going on over here?" Grover asked, looking at the four men with interest.

"I don't know." Percy admitted shrugging. "New half-bloods." Grover shook his head.

"Nope they're not half-bloods, I've never smelt anything like them." Grover said.

"What do they smell like?" Annabeth asked.

"There's something I can't name, but mainly, he smells like tea." Grover said pointing to the one with the huge eyebrows, "with a hit of magic. He smells like hamburgers." Grover said pointing to the other blonde. "The Asian man smells like cherry blossoms. And the one with the brown hair smells like…" he paused, like he could place it. "Like cats."

"Cats?" Percy asked, and Grover nodded.

"Hey man, I'm just as confused as you." Grover defended. Percy made his way over to the group, Annabeth and Grover in step behind him. No one noticed, no the two blondes were two busy whispering an argument with each other. The Asian man seemed to be trying to figure out how Chiron was…well a centaur. Chiron and the brown haired man were talking in…_Ancient Greek._

"_He has the right to know."_ The brown hair man spoke in Greek, Percy and the other's understood it. "_This is his land."_

Chiron glanced at the blonde with the jacket somewhat grimly. _"We didn't tell the others."_

"_That was a different story, he was almost killed._" The man said smoothly. "_He would have fallen with Olympus."_

"_He's very young._" Chiron pointed out.

"_Was I any different, or Rome?_" The man said.

"Greece-san, is everything alright?" The Asian man said, Percy figured he was Japanese. The man nodded, and Chiron glanced at the younger looking blonde.

"So you're America." He asked, and the blonde looked at him.

* * *

Of course he was America, what person didn't know that! Then again the person in front of him was a horse from the waste down. He still wasn't one of the Unicorns England saw. America was not scared, merely taking everything in at an alarming sort of way. First all those horrible freak storms and disasters, that could have killed him, and now some horse man was asking if he was America. England elbowed him, like if he didn't say something they were going to get eaten. So he wasn't the only one completely freaked out by the news.

He gulped, heroes never got scared. He gave a rather weak nod, England wacked him. "Yeah, that's me." He blurted out, turning sharply to a rather satisfied England. He took notice of the teens beside the horse man, they were acting like everything was normal, or close to it. One of them had horns and was a goat from the waste down…wait, _horns, goat from the waist down._ What was this place?

"Chiron, did you just call him…America?" The girl asked, she had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yes, I did." The horse man said smoothly.

"What are they exactly?" The weird goat boy asked, he didn't try to make it sound like they were weird or anything, but then again they had England with them.

"What do you mean by that, you grit?" England growled, making the goat boy give a small squeak.

"Nothing sir!"

"Their embodiments, Grover." The horse man said, he sounded like a teacher. "The human form of countries."

England grumbled something, America didn't catch it, he peered at him, to find England looked like he was offended. Japan bowed softly, and Greece glanced at the people like they were normal. The girl blinked, at America could almost see the gears working in her brain, ever one else did as well.

"You're Japan!" The girl said; give a soft bow as well. "You're America…um, sorry about your arm."

"It's healing…slowly." America grinned.

"You're England."

"You're a bloody genius." England growled, glaring at her.

"On lighten up, will you Iggy." America said swiftly, England growled.

"You're Greece, aren't you?" The girl said looking at Greece like she wasn't so sure.

Greece nodded.

* * *

For some reason Percy didn't find it weird to tell his country what happened, detail by detail. He answered a lot of questions, along with Annabeth's help. America just nodded, taking everything in slowly, like he could believe, Greece's 'myths' where…well myths. England grumbled, for he was sitting on the whole thing, he too didn't seem to grasp the truth.

"So all those myths are true?" America asked, and there was some thunder in the back round.

"I wouldn't call them myths; the gods don't exactly like that." Percy said.

"Right?" America said looking up at the ceiling. "So…"

"Everything is true." Annabeth cut in. "Those weren't freak storms; it was a war we were fighting."

"Thanks for the warning." America grumbled miserably. "I could have helped, if I knew."

"No, you really couldn't." Percy said quickly, and America's face looked grimmer. "Maybe we'll give you a warning next time, just keep you posted on things."

"I liked the freak storms story better. It was less confusing." America sighed, before smile worked his face. "But not surely as awesome."

"Oh shut up!" England snapped, and America laughed. It was weird to think the two people in front of them were countries.

"I have a question for you." Annabeth piped up. "Both of you." They glanced at her, a somewhat curious nature. "The Revolutionary War…?"

"It's the past." America said like it was something he wanted to drop.

"No good, ungrateful, independent declaring, brat." England grumbled, sourly, though he looked like he was really hurt.

It was somewhat weird, but then again Percy dealt with weird things all the time.

* * *

_The ending sucks, but whatever, it was still worth the effort. I hope you enjoyed reading the whole thing._

_Please RxR  
_


End file.
